


this moment

by doggo_fiends_on_a_spaceship



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Desperate Sex, Fingering, M/M, Makeup Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, Rimming, Wall Sex, a truly unnecessary amount of italics, forgive me this is one of my first smut fics so, kinda rough sex, little bit of nipple play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doggo_fiends_on_a_spaceship/pseuds/doggo_fiends_on_a_spaceship
Summary: After they talk at that party, Alec just needed to be close to him.Luckily, Magnus feels the same way.





	this moment

**Author's Note:**

> dont be surprised if i edit this shit out of this later but rn im tired and so happy this is done

 

_it's this moment-_

_my hands find your body_

_I love you without words_

_my fingers map the plane of your hipbones_

_and my lips trace every constellation on your skin_

_and in this moment-_

_your stars guide me through_

_the darkness we fumbled in,_

_the yawning void we fell down-_

_and for a moment, those stars hung still_

_and the world caught his breath_

_and everything was perfect_

_but in that moment, just a moment,_

_we always find our way back to each other,_

_don’t we, darling?_

-e. smith, "our love, our bodies"

 

They fell through the door of the apartment without parting their lips. They clung to each other, giggling into each other’s lips and stumbling through the doorway.

Alec kicked the door shut behind them, hands still clutching at Magnus’s sides.

Magnus couldn’t keep the wide grin off his face. His chest was bursting with happiness, skin tingling where Alec’s hands touched.

Alec kissed him, fierce and messy and full of teeth and tongue. Magnus groaned happily into his lips, kissing back passionately. They stumbled backwards towards the vague direction of the bedroom, entwined, neither of them daring to pull apart, as if the other would vanish if they let go.

Since they weren’t watching where they were going, they ended up crashing into a wall, sending Alec crashing against Magnus’s chest and Magnus’s back colliding with the wall.

Magnus was unable to keep himself from laughing, and Alec joined in only moments later.

He leant down and kissed Magnus softly, both of them still smiling widely against each other’s mouths.

Alec began slowly unbuttoning Magnus’s shirt, trying to keep up the kiss as he did, Magnus panting against his mouth.

“Too long _\- I need you,”_ Magnus panted, and he snapped his fingers- their clothes all vanished, leaving them completely naked and still pressed close.

Alec grinned, turning his attention back to the kiss.

Alec’s hands migrated down Magnus’s sides, settling on his hips. He pulled him closer, arms looping around his waist and deepening the kiss.

After a moment, they broke apart, eyes soft and lingering on Magnus’s face. Magnus was beautiful- a light pink flush sat high on his cheekbones, his warm brown eyes flickering into his bright golden cat eyes, his lips kiss-bitten and red.

Alec just drank him in for a moment, relishing the moment.

He had Magnus in his arms again. He’d been _kissing_ Magnus, they were _together again,_ everything was going to be okay now. Everything was going to be okay.

Alec drew him for another kiss, hotter and hungrier. Magnus melted against him, quiet moans falling from his lips.

Alec’s hands squeezed his hips for a moment, and then Magnus gasped as Alec abruptly whirled him around, tearing away from the kiss and pulling Magnus closer by the hips.

Alec’s broad chest was pressed against Magnus’s back, his lips mouthing at Magnus’s neck. Magnus tilted his head to the side and moaned, letting the shadowhunter grind his clothed erection against his ass.

His hands slipped down Magnus's sides and explored his body, making him shiver and moan. Magnus pressed back against Alec, letting his eyes fall shut.

Then Alec’s hands slid up to pluck at the warlock’s perked nipples, and Magnus’s eyes flew open again as he cried out in pleasure. Magnus’s nipples had always been sensitive, a fact few lovers before Alec had bothered to learn and exploit.

Alec grinned against his neck, feeling the way the warlock trembled in his arms. After a long moment of teasing his boyfriend, Alec’s hands slid away from his chest, then gently pushed him towards the wall, pinning him there.

Magnus whimpered, his bare chest pressed to the wall, abused nipples rubbing against the cool brick.

He couldn’t see what Alec was up to anymore, and the anticipation was delicious.

He felt hands on his asscheeks, spreading him apart. Then something hot and wet prodding at his hole- Alec’s _tongue,_ licking across his rim then plunging into him. Magnus whimpered, shuddering against the wall as Alec opened him up, licking him open and loose enough for something much bigger.

Soon, Alec’s fingers joined his tongue, slipping inside the warlock and scissoring, stretching his walls, tongue still gently lapping his hole.

Above him, Magnus trembled, resisting the urge to rock his hips back against Alec, ride his fingers and his tongue.

Eventually, Magnus was loose enough, prepared enough- and then Alec was pinning him down, pressing his upper body against the wall and letting the thick head of his cock rest against Magnus’s rim. His hips pushed forward slightly, and Magnus’s moaned out Alec’s name, low and soft, as he took in the tip of the shadowhunter’s cock.

Alec slid inside him slowly, arms wrapping around his waist as his hips slowly pushed forward, cock sliding deep into the warlock and stretching him wide. Magnus’s breath was coming in soft little gasps and moans, hands shaking and fingers white where they were pressed against the wall on either side of him.

Around six inches in, Alec murmured against his ear, “You’re doing so well, sweetheart, you feel _… fuck,_ you feel amazing… so good… _tight…. I…”_ his breath was heavy and rough, aroused and _so_ fucking hot.

 _“Al..alexander…”_ Magnus moaned, trembling. It felt so _good,_ the shadowhunter’s thick cock stretching him open, sending hot waves of pleasure all throughout his body.

Alec kept inching in, unbearably slow.

Magnus let out a keening whine, soft and barely audible, as the last several inches of Alec’s hard cock pressed all the way inside him, the thick, dripping head brushing against Magnus’s prostate.

 _“F-fuck…”_ Alec grunted, “ _a-aggh…”_ His voice turned soft and full of adoration and lust. “You feel so… _so good for me, Magnus…"_

His fingertips were digging into Magnus’s skin, arms wrapped tightly around his waist from behind as his hips rolled up to meet Magnus’s. “I… I never thought I’d be this close to you again,” he admitted softly, choking out the words, his breath warm on Magnus’s skin as he buried his face in the warlock’s neck from behind and left kisses there.

His hips began to rock, slowly moving inside him, even if only a little.

Magnus tipped his head back, letting his eyes fall closed again. "Very close, Alexander _,"_ he breathed, clenching purposely around him. Alec’s hips stuttered as he let his teeth lightly scrape Magnus’s neck.

“Angel, you’re so fucking perfect,” Alec murmured, hips rocking a little harder. And he _was._ Deliciously pinned under Alec, flushed cock trapped between his own stomach and the wall, tight ass squeezing around Alec’s throbbing erection.

Magnus gave a shaky sigh, pausing in his ministrations. “I’m not…” he began hesitantly, but Alec playfully nipped at his ear, then quickly moving down to ravish the sensitive area underneath with soft kisses and teasing licks, little nips of his teeth, and _fuck,_ Magnus was _gone._ He let out a high, breathy moan, unable to stop himself. Alec knew all his weak spots, after all.

Alec began thrusting into him, harder and deeper. The pace was still pretty gentle and slow, but now he was _moving_ , occasionally even gracing Magnus’s prostate.

Magnus moaned and whimpered, pinned against the wall as his boyfriend fucked him.

The pleasure was building, he could feel it. Even if Alec wasn’t passionately fucking him into oblivion, it still felt amazing- even just being this close to Alexander, intimate with him, was enough.

Unfortunately for him (or fortunately), it didn’t last long.

Alec’s hands slid up his broad chest, pulling him away from the wall slightly to roughly pull out of him. Magnus gave a loud, protesting cry at the sudden emptiness, ass clenching desperately around nothing.

He didn’t have to wait long, though, as soon enough Alec was spinning him around, forcefully pressing his bare back against the wall and abruptly entering him again, roughly filling him up and forcing a scream of pleasure from his lips.

Magnus let out a stuttering moan, breath coming in harsh pants.

Alec slowed his pace to languid rolls of his hips, hands stroking up the small of Magnus’s back, angling the warlock’s hips forwards to better press against his prostate.

He was still pressed unbelievably close to the warlock, so leant forward to kiss Magnus, soft and warm. Magnus’s hips jerked forward as his own hard cock rubbed against Alec’s abs.

They continued to exchange warm, slick kisses, only pausing to breath and touch each other. Magnus’s hands had wondered down to shamelessly grope Alec’s ass, Alec’s hands planted firmly in the dip of the warlock’s spine, palms flat against the warm skin of his back.

Or they _were,_ until his hands slid around to cup his hips, then up his chest, fingers delicately circling Magnus’s hard, dusky nipples. Magnus almost didn’t notice, still caught up in the deep, slow swirls of the shadowhunter’s hips- until Alec gave a playful pinch to one, pulling a sharp gasp from the warlock’s lips. The touch sent spikes of pleasure-pain up Magnus’s spine, making his cock twitch wetly between them.

Alec knew _exactly_ what he was doing to his boyfriend. He took great pleasure teasing whimpers out of him, making him writhe in Alec’s arms.

Especially _now,_ when they’d been apart for a week. One week of being cold and empty, one week with a hole full of void in his chest. And now, here they were, pressed close, Alec _inside_ him, warm and close and _together._

Alec wanted to draw this out. Make Magnus feel _good._

His fingers twisted and pulled gently at the sensitive nubs, rough enough to send tingling waves of how pleasure tinged with pain throughout his body, but gentle enough where it didn’t _hurt._

His hips kept rocking, cock brushing the warlock’s prostate with every push of his hips.

Magnus was trembling harder than ever, reveling in the feeling of _Alec,_ his arms around him, his hands, his lips, and, admittedly, his _dick-_ god, he was perfect. And he was _here._

Alec’s hips jerked upwards again, harder than usual, forcing his cock further into Magnus and slamming into Magnus’s sweet spot. The warlock’s body spasmed as he cried out, ass clenching tightly around his boyfriend’s cock and making Alec groan.

Alec’s hands slid away from Magnus’s nipples, ignoring the breathless, protesting noise Magnus made as his hands came down to Magnus’s hips, then sliding down the curve of his body to roughly grab his thighs.

Without warning, he hitched Magnus’s leg up and shoved his cock in and out of Magnus’s ass, harder and deeper.

Magnus cried out, loud and high-pitched and breathless as he threw his head back.

He felt Alec’s lips on his neck, nibbling and kissing and smothering moans into Magnus’s skin.

And then Alec started thrusting into to him faster, desperate and rough and merciless. Magnus’s breath came in pleasured whines and gasping moans, completely speechless and incoherent as Alec pounded into his ass.

He let out a slurred wail as Alec hitched both of his thighs up further, pinning him against the wall so that he was practically folded up like a pretzel, Alec’s cock seeming to go impossibly deeper inside him as he bit and sucked hickeys into Magnus’s skin.

Alec’s thrusts were ruthless and perfect, not holding back as his cock hammered Magnus’s prostate, sending bright hot pulses of pleasure through Magnus’s body.

“F…fuck, I love you, Magnus, I love you… _fuck…_ You feel so fucking good _… so tight…”_ he grunted, moaning against his neck and driving into his boyfriend relentlessly, chasing his orgasm.

Magnus clutched at his back, moaning, fingertips pressing into Alec’s back. Happy tears sparked at Magnus’s eyes, hot and pleasured and blurring his vision, and he tried to choke out a reply. “ _Lo…love you, t… aa-aah! Fu…fuck… ale…alexander…!”_

Magnus was whimpering and moaning, needy and incoherent noises spilling from his lips against his will, voice caught in his throat as he desperately struggled in Alec’s grip, the pleasure overwhelming him and making his sensitive body instinctively try to squirm away.

But he was trapped, helplessly writhing against Alec as the pleasure burned through him, white-hot and crashing over him in waves. Finally, he _came,_ his shadowhunter’s cock buried deep inside him, body pinned against the wall of his loft.

Alec groaned as the warlock tightened around him, and he followed Magnus over the edge, desperately mouthing at Magnus’s neck, hips stuttering as he came deep inside his boyfriend.

Still orgasming, Magnus shuddered at the feeling of Alec’s hot load of cum spilling inside him, stuffing him full, his high extended by a few seconds of sheer ecstasy.

After a long moment, the high of his orgasm died down, and his ass already felt sore and oversensitive. Alec’s softening cock was still thick inside him, and Alec’s warm breath on his neck made it hard to focus.

His strong arms were still wrapped around Magnus, and-

He gasped, shuddering as he felt Alec carefully, gently pull out. His soft cock dragged against Magnus’s sensitive walls, but Alec was mercifully quick.

Then it was warm cum, dripping from his ass and making him feel filthy and decadent and _fucked._ But it was a nice feeling, Alec’s cum quietly dripping down his trembling thighs.

It was a nice reminder. Alec was _here._ He’d just… he’d just been _inside_ Magnus. He wasn’t going anywhere.

Alec kissed at his neck, soft and sweet. “I can’t believe you’re here,” he breathed.

“It’s my apartment,” Magnus laughed breathlessly, but there was a nervous edge to his voice.

“I… You know what I mean,” Alec sighed, stealing a quick kiss from Magnus’s lips. Magnus’s eyes fluttered shut despite himself, the feeling of Alec’s lips lingering on his.

Magnus found himself chasing Alec’s lips, exhaling shakily when he met only air.

He opened his eyes, meeting Alec’s warm hazels. “Magnus,” Alec said, soft and serious. There was a beat. “...We should get dressed.”

Alec grinned at him, kissing his lips for a second before pulling away.

Magnus suddenly realized they were still naked and filthy, Magnus’s cum all over their abs, Alec’s still dripping down his thighs.

He stood on wobbling legs, shaky, but able to properly bearing his own weight without leaning against the wall. He lazily waved a hand, cleaning the mess they had made with a quick flash of blue magic.

Alec grinned, holding out a hand for Magnus to take. Magnus clasped their hands together, smiling softly.

Alec led him back to the bedroom. When they got to the foot of the bed, he pulled Magnus in by the hips, wrapping his arms around Magnus’s waist and kissing him deeply. And when Magnus enthusiastically returned the kiss, Alec took advantage of it to twist their bodies around and let them fall backwards, Magnus bouncing on the bed slightly as he fell onto his back, Alec on top of him.

Alec continued to kiss him, slow and burning and needy. Magnus returned the kiss, equally deep and earnest, licking into Alec’s mouth and swallowing the moans the shadowhunter let out.

“I’m too sore to go another round,” Magnus mumbled against his mouth, between soft moans and sighs of pleasure.

Alec pulled away- ignoring the little noise of protest Magnus made- and said softly, “That’s alright. I just… I wanna kiss you.” He pressed a kiss to Magnus’s lips, and Magnus’s lips chased his when he leaned back again to breathe, “Wanna hold you again…”

He pulled Magnus impossibly closer, their lips meeting once again as they kissed- slower than before, but still reverent as they both memorized the feeling of each other’s mouths.

“I love you,” Magnus mumbled breathily against Alec’s lips as his boyfriend hauled him closer. “I love you so much, Alexander…”

Alec smiled, cupping his cheek and drawing him deeper into the kiss. Magnus’s lips parted and Alec slipped his tongue between them, both of them moaning quietly as they kissed passionately.

And when Alec eventually pulled away, he rested his forehead gently against Magnus's and looked deep into Magnus’s gorgeous, unglamoured eyes. "I love you, too."

He rolled off of Magnus, landing on his back next to him. Magnus turned to lay on his side facing Alec, beaming at him. With his sex-ruffled hair and slightly smudged makeup, his golden eyes shining with happiness and pink lips swollen from kissing... he looked absolutely beautiful.

"It's getting late," Magnus said playfully. "You're staying, right?"

Alec slung an arm around his waist, giving him a quick kiss. He relished every touch, every press of skin. "Of course I am," he mumbled. "I couldn't sleep without you."

Magnus's face crumpled slightly. "Me neither," he admitted. "And... we need to talk. About everything."

"Tomorrow?" Alec asked softly.

"Tomorrow," Magnus agreed, eyes warm. "For now, I just...." He ducked his head slightly, biting his lip. "Hold me?"

Alec grinned, heart aching in his chest. He gathered Magnus close to him, Magnus sighing contently and nuzzled into Alec's chest, his own arms coming to slip around Alec, too. 

It was odd, how someone so muscular and broad could make himself so small, tucking himself into Alec's arms and melting against him. Though, Alec was pretty muscular, too, and Magnus had missed the feeling of those strong, firm arms wrapped around him. 

And for Alec- it was perfect, holding his boyfriend like this again, hugging him and feeling the soft movement of his even breathing.

They fell into a comfortable silence, entwined closely and just  _breathing_ together. They didn't need to say any words. Words were for tomorrow.

For now, they just held each other, enjoying being together again after a week of separation. 

And for the first time in what felt like a yawning eternity... everything seemed right again, even if only for this moment.

Everything was right.

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol i picture that they talked a little on the way home and then decided they just wanted to be _close_ and talk more tomorrow. after. you know. banging the living daylights out of each other.  
>  although okay so honestly? I think that after 2x20 they probably just talked, maybe took that bath together, than fell asleep cuddling and trying to be as close to each other as possible, no sex involved, but… I’m a slut for desperate, happy reunion sex? so? i wrote it anyway
> 
> i am @doggo-fiends-on-a-spaceship on tumblr if you wanna beat a drum to a slow, ominous beat with me


End file.
